The Spark of Chaos
by BookDevourer42
Summary: Drake is a planeswalker, one of the few creatures who can travel between different universes. What will happen to him after he crash lands in the tamer's digital world, a short time after the D-Reaper incident? (Contains infrequent swearing)(Borrows concepts and the occasional character from the Magic: The Gathering franchise, but should still be accessible to all)
1. The Spark

Hello there, I am BookDevourer42 and I welcome all of you readers to my first fanfic, though I did work on it with my beta reader Magical-Tear till I felt it was ready to submitted, and (hopefully) free of grammar and spelling mistakes. This is a Digimon and Magic: the Gathering crossover fic, though as it mostly only uses concepts from MtG lore, I decided to place it here in the Digimon part of Fanfiction so people could actually see it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Magic: The Gathering. The only things I own are my OCs.

—

The Multiverse: A vast existence of separate universes known as planes. These planes can be governed by any conceivable set of rules and natural laws, or even inconceivable ones. Each plane is as unique as one person is to the next. While most planes are known to have one central populated planet after which the plane is named, there could be other populated worlds that remain unrecorded as each plane is infinitely big on the inside. Binding all these planes together is the space known to those few who can travel between these worlds as the Blind Eternities. The Blind Eternities is filled with chaotic energies, mainly the Æther but also mana and temporal energy. Only a small number of beings can enter it and survive its rough environment.

A small number of those beings are godlike entities such as the Eldrazi, mysterious beings born from the Blind Eternities themselves. The rest are the Planeswalkers. Planeswalkers are those mortals born with a latent power known as the Spark. Very few souls are born with this Spark and fewer still happen to awaken it and become Planeswalkers. Most creatures born with the Spark live and die without ever knowing about it. Those who awaken it visit worlds and gain knowledge from their travels that they would have never even dreamed of. However, the Spark does not come without a cost. The Spark is most often awakened by extreme stress, often a near death experience in which it triggers to protect the individual. Most Walkers spend their lives alone, wandering from plane to plane, rarely making friends. For some, this is because they fear the conflicts that would arise over trying to control their knowledge and power if their secret ever leaked. For others, this is because they simply see non-Planeswalkers as inferior.

In days long gone, Planeswalkers were immortal, nearly infinitely powerful beings, who could create their own planes. This all ended after an event known as The Mending, in which many Planeswalkers gave up their Spark and power in order to heal a torn multiverse. This event also changed the nature of the Spark forever, making them mortal and taking away most of the additional magical power they had.

This story, one of millions about the lives of the Planeswalkers, is about Drake Vyrnsin and it starts on the plane of Quaradon just before his Spark awakens.

…

Drake stood alone in his laboratory, positioned near a small circular container. He was about to test a new invention, one that should be able to duplicate matter. The machine used a suspended cloning spell to modify magic that was entered into it to duplicate any object perfectly. This was a solution so simple and complex that only a 15 year old who had spent approximately half his life studying matters arcane and technological and how to combine them could come up with it. Eager to start the test, Drake pulled his lab goggles over his head, placed an apple in the container, and hurried over to the mana absorber. Drawing mana from the limited locations he had bonded with, Drake emptied blue, white and red mana - his specialty - into the device. As soon as Drake did, electrical energy built up in the air and made his brown hair stand on end. Mystic energies stirred the air in the building, making the end of Drake's lab coat flutter. As soon as the indicator showed that enough magical energy had been built up, Drake pressed the button that would activate the machine.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. A fatal error has occurred. Energy backup in cable X3-4 has been detected," a mechanical voice whirred.

Disappointed at the failure of the test, Drake started to take a step towards the named cable when the meaning of the error message fully sank in. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered what an energy backup meant: an explosion would occur in a few seconds. Moments later, a bright white light filled the room as the cables could no longer contain the magical pressure and the energy exploded outward. However, just as the explosion reached him, Drake felt a sudden succession of pain as he blacked out and his Spark activated, transporting him to a new plane infinitely far from his lab.

…

On another plane, a pocket plane reachable only from the apocalyptic wasteland that was once Dominaria, the ancient dragon Nicol Bolas was deep in thought. The elder dragon Planeswalker, whose lifespan surpassed that of several planes, meditated on his slow fall into insanity, and how to prevent it and restore himself to how he was before the mending.

Then, Nicol Bolas felt it. A new soul was being torn into the multiverse. One of hatred and contempt for all life and growth. Instantly, his various sub-minds began to process this information. When they were done, nearly all of them had the same thought: "I can use this."

Nico Bolas spread his ancient wings and, after internally wincing at the various pops and cracks the motion produced, took off into the Blind Eternities to find this new soul.

…

Ajani felt it before he saw the unconscious body of the boy appear a foot in the air and fall. A small twinge in the Æther of the Blind Eternities made the white Leonin realize that this boy was a Planeswalker who had just made his first walk. Ajani looked closer and saw that the boy was around 15 years of age and mostly unharmed, except for a few superficial burns. Using a small healing spell, Ajani called upon the pockets of white mana from the different planes he had travelled to, and casted the spell upon the teen. Ajani watched with satisfaction as the burned flesh turned the soft pink color of new skin. Grabbing the boy, Ajani hoisted him over his shoulder and headed back to his campsite.

…

Drake regained consciousness in a panic, the last few moments he remembered replaying in his head. He instinctively attempted to flail around but his body would not listen to his mental commands and just sat there like a sack of stones. Attempting to do something, anything, Drake found he was still able to move his eyes. As he looked around his limited view range, Drake noticed a large amount of white stuff at the edge of his vision. Attempting to move his vocal cords in an effort to form a question, a soft "wuh" exited his mouth.

Next to him, Drake saw the white stuff move slightly and from it came a rumbling voice that said, "Oh, you've awoken! I imagine you have a lot of questions, like where you are, and possibly, how you are still alive. However, now is not the time for that. While you may now be physically healed, your first Planeswalk seems to have taken a lot out of you. I suggest you sleep a bit longer."

The statements from the voice just created more confusion in Drake's mind. "What does he mean by 'possibly'? How I am still alive is a definite question, I mean I was in a huge explosion. Also what does he mean by Planeswalk?" Drake attempted to vocalize these new questions when a wave of exhaustion overcame him and he once again fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

Some time later, Drake once again awoke. This time, however, Drake felt much more energetic and soon realized that his body would now respond to him. Sitting up, Drake quickly lay back down as a wave of dizziness passed over him as he sat up too fast. After it passed, Drake once again sat up, this time slower and more cautiously. Looking around, he saw no sign of his mysterious rescuer, instead he saw what appeared to be a typical campsite with a large bag that clearly held a lot of stuff and a large fire pit a short distance away. The one thing that seemed out of place was the lack of obvious shelter or bedding besides the furs in which Drake was currently tucked in.

After getting used to his surroundings, Drake slowly stood up. He winced a bit as his muscles protested, and surveyed the camp's surroundings. Looking around, a large outcropping of bedrock entered his vision and beyond that some towering cliffs. Between the bedrock and the cliffs lay a pile of bones and fur, likely the remains of previous meals by the owner of the campsite. On the opposite side lay a vast plain with trees dotted here and there. Drake looked out along the plain as he searched the horizon for a figure, guessing that his rescuer might have gone out to get some food. After a few minutes of searching, Drake spotted a slowly growing silhouette. Sitting down cross-legged, Drake decided to wait for the figure to approach.

Once the figure got closer Drake started to call out to it, but as he got a better look at it the words caught in his throat. Walking towards him was a large, white, bipedal lion. Drake immediately scrambled up and attempted to run in the opposite direction, his heart racing. Unfortunately, as Drake started, he managed to trip and fall. As Drake attempted to get back up, he heard the lion yell out to him and it made him freeze.

"Wait, don't be afraid."

It was the same voice from earlier. Drake stopped, stunned at the similarity, then slowly turned around and sat down, coming to the conclusion that if this was the same being then he was safe, and if not there was little he could do anyway.

Soon after, the lion walked up to where Drake was and spoke. "Thank you for stopping. Now before we get to answering the probably numerous questions that you have right now, please let me set this up to cook."

After that, while the white lion busied himself with making a fire and taking the meat out of the animal carcass he had arrived with - a process Drake had to look away from - Drake focused on getting comfortable on the pile of furs he had woken up in. Finally as the meat was starting to cook, the lion turned around and introduced himself.

"My name is Ajani Goldmane, a Nacatl leonin, from the area on the plane of Alara formerly known as the shard of Naya, and like you, I am a Planeswalker."

"A planeswhat?" Drake asked, startled that Ajani was calling him something that he did not know about.

"A Planeswalker," Ajani responded.

"And what is that?" Drake wondered.

"Well it's … Hm. How to explain it?" Ajani thought out loud. After thinking for a little bit, Ajani started up again, "Well …" Ajani said before launching into a description of what a Planeswalker was that Drake barely managed to follow.

"So you are saying that the explosion I was in caused me to awaken as a Planeswalker." He paused, looking at Ajani for confirmation. "And that because I am a Planeswalker then I can walk between different universes which are known as planes."

"Sounds like you got the gist of it," said Ajani happily.

"Well then, let me properly introduce myself. My name is Drake Vyrnsin from the plane of Quaradon. I am a user of red, blue and white magic1, and a scientist. Now that you have answered my question of what happened to me, I have two more questions. Where are we and how can I get home?"

"I will answer your second question later, when you are better rested and able to do it," Ajani responded wondering what Drake meant by 'red, blue and white magic'. "As for where we are, I am not sure. This is just one of many planes I have traveled to while searching for my friend."

"Judging by the fact that you're looking for them by walking, I can only assume they are also a Planeswalker. Is that correct?" Drake asked, intrigued.

"Yes, her name is Elspeth. I met her after my second walk on my home plane of Alara, back when it was split into five shards." Ajani seemed to sadden slightly as he recalled the events he was talking about.

"Wait, what do you mean five shards?" Drake queried, even more interested and intent on learning more about his rescuer's past.

And so, Ajani started talking about himself. About his life on Naya, where he was tormented by the other leonin of his tribe and hunted by humans due to his white pelt, how the evil Planeswalker Nicol Bolas took advantage of the conflux of the shards of Alara, five planes that had once been one, so he could absorb the energy caused by the union and regain his godlike powers of old.

And so Ajani continued. As he talked, he told Drake about the other Planeswalkers he had met besides Elspeth: the fierce master of beasts, Garruk Wildspeaker, and the free spirited pyromaster, Chandra Nalaar. They talked throughout the night, and the next few days, stopping only to sleep, and get food, till Ajani decided that Drake was well enough to go home.

...

After about 3 days of resting and talking, Ajani finally decided that Drake was ready to begin his journey home.

"Before I tell you how to walk I must warn you: Every Planeswalker experiences loneliness. The loneliness that comes from being completely unique from almost everyone you know. Some go mad, others tell people their secret and knowledge, hoping to gain fame and power. However, that path often leads to even more loneliness as others attempt to use you for your power. Many carry the loneliness and sadness within themselves as they travel. Whatever you decide to do, I wish you good luck," Ajani cautioned.

Drake looked down for a moment, thinking on what could happen to him. Looking up and forcing those sad thoughts out of his mind, Drake said, "Thank you for that warning, Ajani. I hope one day we meet again. Now, please tell me how to get home."

"Every Planeswalker's experience with walking between planes is different, so I can't exactly tell you how to do it. However, most Planeswalker's find walking an instinctual part of their being. Therefore, the best advice I can give you is to focus in on yourself."

"I'll try," Drake said. Closing his eyes, Drake waited for something to happen. Soon Drake saw a small light that started lighting up the dark space inside his mind. Focusing on it Drake felt himself drawn into it. As quickly as it grew, the light then receded. He opened his eyes as soon as it receded fully, eager to see the Blind Eternities for himself.

…

An endless, chaotic landscape stretched out before him. Mountains and valleys formed only to quickly dissipate, and through it all ran the five colors of mana. White, blue, black, red and green lines ran everywhere like some frenzied kid's drawing. Here and there the lines pooled and joined at what Drake assumed were the representations of worlds in this place. A strong wind from some unknown source buffeted him. Looking upon this landscape of impossibility, only three words occurred to him. "What the fuck!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Drake felt a tug pulling him in one direction. Hoping it was the pull of his home plane, Drake let it take him where it would. And so Drake walked, up the hills of impossibility and through the valleys of improbability, till he reached the conflux of mana lines he was being pulled towards. Steeling himself for a second, Drake walked forward and into what he hoped was his world.

...

Drake felt tears come to his eyes as he surveyed his surroundings. Drake had landed where he had left. His lab was almost nothing but piles of twisted metal and ashes. So many prototypes and plans destroyed in a single instant. Picking a path through the rubble, Drake eventually stumbled up to a large blast proof safe where the smaller and complete inventions were kept.

After making sure that the safe had not been damaged by the explosion, Drake unlocked it and reached in. After a few seconds of rummaging around, Drake pulled out what looked like a bar of metal. This bar was one of a few of Drake's special possessions that he felt he might need while traveling. Made from a metal native to his country, this bar was lightweight and extremely strong. Along with that it also had another property that made it extremely useful: By channeling mana into it, the channeler could change its shape at will.

Drake stood up, holding the bar in one hand and locking the safe with the other. He then headed over to another blast proof door and opened it. Walking down a small corridor and down a small flight of stairs, Drake entered his living quarters. Rummaging through the large amount of stuff he had, Drake eventually pulled out some camping supplies and a backpack. After packing everything Drake thought he might need, he hoisted the backpack onto his shoulders and planeswalked away, eager to begin his journey.

…

3 Years Later (by Drake's personal time)

A dark figure stood in the air, looking over a burning suburb, and grinned to itself as it surveyed its work. People ran here and there like ants from an upturned ant hill. Once proud, if not strikingly similar, homes were now smoldering piles of ruin or giant bonfires. A strange movement among the chaos caught the figure's eyes and it looked down to see a line of armed men below. The figure heard the command to fire and casually outstretched a hand, bringing to life a barrier that flashed red, blue, and black between it and the bullets. Next the figure raised the same hand over it's head. The air above stretched and ripped in several places, revealing the chaos that existed beyond the skin of the world. The chaos solidified and took shape, extending from the rips and forming burning balls of metal. As the rips behind the balls closed, the figure lowered it's arm quickly, sending the fiery balls of metal flying in all directions. The figure took one last moment to watch the impacts before the skin of the world once again ripped and folded around the figure, allowing it to leave the earth burning beneath.

…

Drake smiled to himself as he walked through the Blind Eternities towards Quaradon. He was finally returning home after his long period of exploration and learning in other planes. He was very different from the young man who had left his home 3 years ago. Instead of lab goggles, a pair of goggles with mizzium (the extremely durable and fireproof metal utilized by the scientist guild of the Izzet) frames were perched atop his head, and he had traded out his lab coat for a heavier and more protective trench coat. He had also formed many bonds with a wide variety of locations across the multiverse, and expanded his magical repertoire considerably.

He soon reached the conflux of mana lines that represented his home plane in the Blind Eternities. Drake focussed on an image of his parents' house, and walked forward and onto Quaradon.

A surprising sight greeted Drake's eyes when he opened them. He found himself in the midst of a smoldering, ruined building. He quickly recognized the building as his parents' house due to the few remaining items left untouched by whatever had happened here. As the acrid smell of smoke made its way into his nose and the reality of the situation sank in, he became worried and started to wonder what had happened here. Wanting to find out, Drake started forward to the remains of the front door.

Drake became alarmed as he stepped out. All around him were giant piles of rubble where there had once been houses. Drake looked around at the people making their way along the street towards various piles. Yelling out to the closest person, Drake asked "Hey, what happened here?"

The man looked up, his expression curious, and Drake recognized his father, John, whose expression shifted from curious to one of recognition, and then one of utter fury.

"You!" he shouted, face and voice contorted with absolute rage, "What are you doing here? Come to gloat over the destruction you caused? And what's with this 'What happened here?', you know exactly what happened! After all, you did it!" he rushed towards Drake, along with several people who had looked up and towards the commotion.

Drake, stunned by the words and actions of his father, took a small step back and said with a quavering voice: "Wait, what are you talking about? I only just got here. Please tell me what is going on." These words, however only seemed to enrage John more. Running up to Drake, John punched him hard in the gut, making Drake fall over. John quickly followed up by stomping on Drake, who had quickly curled up to protect his head. More feet soon joined the cascade on Drake's back.

As each blow fell upon Drake, he whimpered. As his body, strengthened by his journey, started to reach the breaking point he searched his mind for a spell to stop the rain of feet. Out of the depths of his mind he saw an image of a man wrapped in a mantle of flames and dragon scales. Pulling mana from the mountains of the various planes he had visited, he attempted to cast a small spell that would emulate the fiery mantle from the image in his mind, one that would wrap his body in a cloak of flames and protect him. However, due to the stress of the moment and the shock of being attacked by those he had trusted, he quickly lost control of the spell. Soon the small cloak of flames grew to become a raging pillar of fire. This pillar forced back his attackers as intended, however it burned many of them severely.

As the flames flickered and died, Drake looked up in fear at what had just happened. He was shocked by the damage he had just caused and the looks on the faces of those who, until a moment ago, had been the most important people to him. Drake looked into their eyes and saw nothing but hatred, fear and shock. As he looked at them and they looked back at him, only one thought entered his mind: "I have to get out of here." Drake quickly focussed on his spark and, after drawing mana to power up the Planeswalking spell, quickly left the plane of Quaradon behind.

…

Through the chaotic nothingness of the Blind Drake wandered through the Blind Eternities with his head bowed. He no longer cared where he was going or even if he reached another plane at all. He walked on, thinking only about what had just happened to him. His excited return to Quaradon had quickly turned into a nightmarish series of events. His arrival in a ruined building, the attack on him by his family and friends, and his own attempt to stop the attack going horribly wrong. Those stares that were a mixture of hatred, fear, and shock. Those stares were constantly on his mind and because of them he did not care if he wandered till he died, till his spark went out and the strong winds of probability tore his body apart in a matter of seconds after his death.

Drake walked on.

Suddenly, he felt an immense pain as his astral form accidentally brushed against a plane and was sucked, bit by bit, into the plane. He yelled for a brief second then blacks out.

End of Chapter 1.

—

1Drake's home plane of Quaradon would have analyzed magic scientifically, as it is more technologically inclined than most other planes that also have mana in them. This would have led them to discovering the fact that the different types of magic can be split into 5 distinct groups, each one seemingly associated with a color. Most other planes, not having the right combination of an adequate level of technology, and enough natural mana that Quaradon has would not have discovered this.

So there you go, chapter 1 is done yet not a digimon in sight. Don't worry though, they'll show up next chapter. Also, can anyone who knows MtG guess exactly what spell that Drake is remembering at the end before it went haywire? I'll give a few hints: its a red enchantment from Theros, and it's name has two words both of which are in the description I gave. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter to the end. Now on the subject of update timing I can not promise anything. My time available to write changes greatly each day, which will probably end up with long pauses between chapters unless I'm on a break from school. If you enjoyed this please leave a review telling me, and if you didn't (or even if you did) I would love to have some constructive criticism from readers. Finally I want to thank my Beta Reader, without whom this fic would be much worse: Magical-Tear.


	2. A New World

Well, Chapter 2 is finally here and I feel I must apologize for the length of time it took to write the chapter. Despite the lack of schedule I keep, I still did not intend to take this long to write this chapter. However, hopefully the extra time has led to a better chapter but I'll let you be the judge of that. Once again I would like to thank my beta reader, Magical-Tear. I would also like to thank the two people who have so far favorited and followed this story. It means quite a lot to me that people have liked the story that much so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Magic: The Gathering. The only things I own are my OCs.

**Tamers Plane: Human World**

Hypnos, the Japanese government agency once tasked with monitoring half of the Earth's communications network, is now tasked with monitoring the Digital World and any attempts by its inhabitants, the Digimon, to cross over to the Real World. In its cavernous monitoring room, one of the operators, Riley, noticed a small blip of energy light up in the top level of the Digital World. She moved her seat closer to her fellow operator, Tally, to bring her attention to it when the blip disappeared.

Perplexed by the energy signature's quick appearance and disappearance, Riley pulled up the data logs on her screen to see what had been recorded. The recorded data was rather brief, consisting of the energy level and its data signature. The signature only deepened the mystery, having been recorded as unknown. Unfortunately, no more data had been recorded due to its anomalous nature, and brief period of existence. No matter what Riley tried, no more information could be gleaned. Eventually, she gave up and left it marked to be studied further should an event with a similar signature occur once more.

…

**Tamers Plane: Digital World**

Drake woke to a sharp pain that quickly disappeared before it repeated. "Huh? What?" Drake mumbled, the amnesia caused by just waking up affecting him. However, as the clouds of sleep cleared, he shot up and the pain he had experienced before blacking out running (ran) through his memory.

"Waugh!"

Something let loose a startled cry from behind Drake. Turning around, a strange creature came into his vision. It was short, about the size of a 10 year old, and covered in amber fur. The tufts of fur around its head made it look like a child's drawing of the sun. A strange black, red and white headpiece from which a flame was being emitted sat on its forehead.. The creature also had a large yellow tuft of fur covering the upper part of its chest. Bracelets that looked like its headpiece, minus the flame, sat on the being's arms. Behind it was a tail that at its tip held a small orb of fire.

The creature's face was frozen in a look of shock, its bright blue eyes wide open. To Drake however, his look was identical to the ones that had been plaguing his mind since the events on Quaradon. Startled by the expression currently etched into his mind, Drake attempted to draw mana in to power up the planeswalking spell, only to find his various mana connections strangely absent.

"_Crap!_" Drake thought, quickly turning around and getting up so as to run away from the imagined animosity.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the creature shouted moments before it tackled his legs, knocking him to the ground. The weight on his legs quickly disappeared though as the creature got up and walked in front of him. "Sorry about that, but it's dangerous to be by yourself here, especially for a human like you. Not that I thought I'd ever see one but still… Here, let me help you up," said the creature in an apologetic tone similar to that of a sheepish 10 year old, reaching out a hand.

Drake, now that his fall had literally knocked some sense into him, noted the concern in the creature's voice. Upon further inspection, the expression on the creature's face held only concern and wonder in it. Despite this revelation, Drake stood up by himself and headed off.

"Hey, wait!" the creature called after him, "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard but I can take care of myself, whatever-you-are, so just leave me alone," yelled back Drake.

His lack of power must be due to the shock of the situation, he needed to get somewhere where he could focus and escape to the Blind Eternities. A place that preferably was devoid of anything that could attack him, no matter how friendly it currently seemed.

"I'm not a 'whatever you are', I'm a Digimon, and more specifically a Coronamon, though that is also my name," the creature, now identified as Coronamon, shouted back. "If you want to ignore my help and get mauled by a passing evil Digimon, don't blame me!" Coronamon continued, though in his heart, he knew he would be following this human discreetly. His own personal sense of right and wrong, combined with his curiosity about humans had already made the decision for him.

…

Drake surveyed the area he was walking through. A large desert stretched out before him, rocks and natural spires of the same rock laid out across it. Here and there giant holes appeared, as if some giant monstrosity had come and scooped up the sand, taking it to places unknown. Up in the sky was a giant green sphere with large areas lit up a lighter green. The sphere was wrapped in glowing lines of symbols, and from holes in the sphere emanated pink streams of light. Occasionally tumbleweed-like constructs of the same pink light enclosed by more lines of symbols rolled past as if propelled by an unseen wind.

"_This is definitely one of the weirdest planes I've been to._" Drake continued on toward one of the larger pillars. His idea was to climb it and get a good look at the surrounding area to determine a nice place for him to rest, restore his energy and planeswalk away. Lost in his plans, Drake did not notice the bright red shock of hair poking out from the lip of one of the many craters until he passed by it and the creature attached to the hair jumped out at him.

"Woah!" gasped Drake as he sprung out of the way, his body reacting on instinct.

He turned around and saw his assailant. It was about the same size as the creature, the Coronamon, he had encountered earlier but this one was covered in green skin, had sharp fangs, a red mohawk, and wore a small cloth vest and ripped cloth shorts. In one hand it held a crude cudgel with bolts stuck in it. All in all, it reminded Drake of the goblins he had seen on many different planes during his travels.

Adrenaline surged through Drake's mind and body, erasing his mopey thoughts from earlier with the instinctual need to survive. Drake raised his hand and attempted to cast a basic spell that would make a bolt of lightning surge from his hand and fry the aggressive creature that was rushing at him. One second later, when the creature did not turn into a well-cooked piece of meat, Drake realized that something was wrong.

He quickly glanced at his hand and then at his foe. Then, as fast as he could, Drake turned around and ran, yelling "Shit! Double shit! Thirty-two shits! At least fifty-eight shits!"

"**Goblin Strike!**" A small fireball accompanied by a searing heat whizzed past his head as the goblin yelled in a guttural voice.

Drake took a deep breath and was about to start another cursing streak when a fiery blur passed by him. A slightly familiar voice shouted "**Petit Prominence!**"

Turning around to track the blur, Drake watched as it crashed into the green creature just as it was preparing to throw another fireball. The clash between the green creature and the small fiery object whipped up some sand, obscuring Drake's vision. However, the sand quickly dissipated, revealing two fighting creatures: Drake's goblin-like attacker and, to Drake's shock, the Coronamon from earlier.

"What luck!" came the gruff voice of Drake's green assailant, "Looks like I found a human and his partner Digimon! If I kill them and load their data I'll definitely be able to go to the Real World."

"_Partner Digimon? Data? The Real World? What on Quaradon is that creature talking about?_" Drake thought as he quickly leapt into one of the nearby craters and scrunched against its wall to hide himself.

"As if I'd let you hurt an innocent human!" Coronamon replied. "**Corona Flame!**"

"Ahhh!" A grating voice cried out.

Peeking his head over the lip of the depression he was in, Drake watched as the goblin-like creature disintegrated and the particles that it was composed of floated up towards the weird sphere in the sky. Climbing out of the hole he had been hiding in, Drake slowly made his way over to where the two creatures had been fighting only to find Coronamon on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked uncertainly, the scene cracking the hastily made shell that had formed over his emotions and allowing some empathy to shine through.

"Yeah I'm okay," huffed Coronamon, "That attack just takes a lot out of me. I don't use it very often but it was a good way of finishing off that battle quickly."

"But why were you here and willing to save me in the first place after I was so curt with you?" Drake inquired.

"Like I said," Coronamon stated simply, getting up, "I couldn't just leave a defenseless human alone out here to die. It just wouldn't sit right with me."

"Well, I guess I acted a bit hastily," Drake admitted, "and I owe you one now, so is there anything I can do to help you?"

"There are two things actually," Coronamon said, looking at Drake with a weary grin. "One, you can go collect some of the data packets, those tumbleweed like objects rolling around for me. They should contain enough spare data for me to quickly restore myself with. Two, you can let me go with you so that I can protect you."

"Fine," harrumphed Drake, though a small smile found its way to his lips as he pondered Coronamon's single-minded thought process. "I'll get you your data whatevers and let you travel with me, but only if you answer some questions for me."

"It's a deal!" cried Coronamon happily.

…

For the next half hour, Drake ran around chasing the data packets and bringing them to Coronamon, where Coronamon absorbed them into his body.

"Okay," Drake started, once Coronamon was done, "Like I said before, you're going to answer some questions of mine before we start journeying together."

"Understood," replied Coronamon, nodding happily, "But first, what's your name?"

"My name is Drake Vyrnsin. Now that introductions are over…what is this place? It's so strange, like no place I've ever seen before," Drake asked Coronamon.

"This," Coronamon exclaimed, proudly sweeping his arms out, "is the Digital World, home of all Digimon."

"Wait, digital? Like computers and stuff?"

"Yep, the Digital World originated from the Real World's communication network," Coronamon explained.

"So I'm inside a computer!" Drake exclaimed.

"No, no. The Digital World is a parallel universe existing alongside the Real World. While it might have originated from the Real World's communication's network, it has evolved into a wholly separate existence."

"And how does that happen?" Drake asked, skeptically.

Coronamon shrugged, "No one really knows."

"So I know where I am now. Next question: What exactly are you?"

"Well, I and most other creatures that live here are known as Digimon. We are digital life forms that are mainly found here, in the Digital World."

"So, what did that Goblimon, I believe you called it, mean by partner Digimon?" Drake asked next.

"Well, it's kind of complex, and all I know about this is simply from legends and rumors, but-" Coronamon started, trying to recall what he had heard before he was cut off.

"So it's basically useless," scowled Drake,

"Hey now! I didn't say that and you asked the question, so let me finish!" Coronamon said. "Anyway, basically when a human and a Digimon form a deep bond of mutual trust and respect, they somehow get a device called a D-Arc that makes them partners. The human then has the power to help the Digimon digivolve."

"Digivolve?"

"It's how we Digimon grow. When we get strong enough by absorbing enough data, or in the case of partner Digimon when their human supplies them with power, we digivolve. Digivolution changes the shape of a Digimon and makes us much stronger."

"Okay, so there's that," Drake said as he mulled over this new information. "Final question, what is this "Real World" you keep talking about?"

"It- Wait what?" Coronamon started before realizing what the question was exactly. "You don't know what the Real World is? Well, obviously it's where humans come from. I believe you humans call it Earth. I mean, seriously, how dense are you?"

"Whoa, calm down. I- I was just trying to make sure the Real World was what I thought it was," Drake stammered nervously, not wanting to let Coronamon know about the fact that he was not from this "Earth" that he was talking about.

"_Wait, why do I care whether he knows or not, I intend to simply leave this place once I figure out how to. Hmm, maybe this Earth is the place I need to go to. After all, maybe the digital information that makes up my current location is not compatible with mana, and therefore I can't channel mana to allow me to cast spells or planeswalk,_" Drake conjectured, before asking a new question.

"So how do I get back to the Real World then?"

"Hey, I thought you said that last one was the final question! But whatever, can't blame you for wanting to go back home. Anyway, no one really knows the answer to that either. Apparently, sometimes the walls between the worlds weaken and Digimon can find their way to the Real World, so we could just wander and hope. However, I did recently run into a group of Digimon, one of whom, a big red dinosaur-looking fellow, mentioned something about trying to get back to the Real World and back to their partners, so we could try to find them. It should be relatively easy, as they were heading toward that formation of pillars over there, and I only met them a little bit before meeting you," Coronamon answered pointing toward a group of stone pillars that could be barely seen in front of the horizon.

"Well then," said Drake, hoisting the backpack he had put down while chasing the tumbleweed-like constructs Coronamon had called data packets. "We better head off."

…

As Drake and Coronamon walked in the direction Coronamon had pointed out (to) earlier, they continued to talk. This talk mostly consisted of Drake asking questions to Coronamon about the Digital World and Digimon. Whenever the topic of Drake's past came up, Drake managed to neatly dodge the question with the skill that came from doing it for three years of planeswalking. When day suddenly transitioned into night, Drake jumped in surprise, having never experienced anything like it before. The next surprise came on his second night in the Digital World.

The surprise came when, after night broke, he found he was no hungrier than he had been that morning. He concluded that it had something to do with the nature of the Digital World, and left it at that. Drake fell asleep with countless unanswered questions buzzing around his mind. When he woke up, his third day in the Digital World had started.

…

Drake and Coronamon had been walking for a while, and had nearly reached the titanic formation of stone pillars that was their destination. They were currently taking some time to cool off in the shadow of a much smaller pillar. Outside of the shadow, the dessert continued to stretch on for as far as the eye could see, broken only by craters and pillars. After a minute of just enjoying the oasis of slightly less hot air that the shadow provided, Drake finally asked a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Coronamon?" he said, getting his companion's attention.

"Yes, Drake?" asked Coronamon from behind him. Coronamon had been on the edge of dozing off, but he tiredly cracked open his brilliant blue eyes upon hearing Drakes voice.

"What are we going to do if these Digimon you were talking about aren't at the pillar formation? We will have no way to track them after that."

"That's a good question," Coronamon replied, his sleepiness making its way into his voice as he responded, "but don't worry. Digimon have better senses than humans and I was starting to pick up their trail before we stopped. So if they aren't there, we'll still be able to find them." After answering, Coronamon closed his eyes again and went back to the important task of falling asleep.

"Well, that's good," Drake said with a yawn, his tiredness also getting the best of him. "After all, they're my only clue for a way to the Real World." With that said, Drake, who had been much more tired than he had thought, fell asleep.

Coronamon, on the other hand, had still not fallen asleep. Something about what Drake had said before was now bugging him. Whenever Drake talked about going to the Real World, he always used words like "me" and "I".

"_He couldn't be dismissing me and thinking of leaving me behind when he goes back, could he? Not after all we have done together!_"

Coronamon's mind was a whirl with these thoughts and he could not find enough peace of mind to fall back asleep. "Drake?" he said, hoping to get an answer to his questions. His only response was a bit of light snoring. Coronamon looked over at Drake. To his surprise Drake was sleeping and seemed to be completely at ease. This was the first time he had looked so rested since they started journeying together. Drake had always appeared to be on guard, even when sleeping, as if there was some barrier stopping him from fully being himself. Seeing Drake so calm, Coronamon became more relaxed himself and soon slipped into slumber.

...

Drake awoke suddenly to a feeling of compression on his head and the sensation of being lifted into the air. His eyes shot open and a strange sight greeted them. Standing in front of him, holding him in the air, was a large, muscled, hawk-like aven with a beard of feathers, dressed in a style of clothes that would not have been out of place on the plane of Kamigawa. The aven also wore two sword sheaths, one on each side of its waist. One sheath still contained its sword while the other sword was raised in the hand that was not holding Drake in the air.

"Ack! What are you? What do you want?" Drake squawked as he wriggled in the aven's grasp, attempting to free himself.

"What am I? I am Buraimon and I intend to delete you and your partner so that I may load your data and finally go to the Real World," the Buraimon laughed. It was a cold laugh that sounded like squawking and it unsettled Drake.

"Ugh! Why do we keep getting attacked by crazy Digimon? And why do they keep thinking we're partners?"

"Silence human!" Buraimon demanded. "Lying won't help you! As a human, you are from the Real World and that's good enough for me. Even if you aren't partners, I'll still absorb that Coronamon for the power, no matter how little it will give me." Buraimon pointed its sword at Coronamon, before once again raising it in the air to strike. "Now human, prepare to die!"

"I don't think so! **Corona Knuckle!**" Coronamon's voice came from behind Buraimon as it squawked in surprise and pain, dropping Drake as it did so. Drake saw Coronamon behind the aven Digimon, his fingers still glowing with the heat of his attack, and quickly scrambled away from the two Digimon.

Meanwhile, Buraimon, whirled around to face Coronamon, drawing his other sword and screaming in rage. "You, a lowly Rookie, dare to try to take me on, a mighty Champion? I shall make you regret your insolence." With that, Buramon quickly brought both swords down, slashing at Coronamon, before reversing the slash and bringing both swords back up.

Drake peeked his head out and watched from his new position behind the pillar as two green lines appeared on Coronamon's body as he screamed in pain. Buraimon then followed up his slashes with a kick, sending Coronamon several feet away. Coronamon started to struggle to his feet before his arms gave away and he fell back to the ground. Satisfied that Coronamon was down for now, Buraimon turned his sights back on Drake.

He took slow, deliberate steps, savoring the waves of fear flowing from the human like a geyser. He took one more step only to feel something clasp his leg. Buraimon looked down to see that while he had been enraptured in enjoying the fear emanating of the human, the Coronamon had managed to crawl up to him and was now holding onto Buraimon's leg while his other hand was cocked back, ready to deliver another blow as his fingers started glowing.

"**Corona Knuckle!**" yelled Coronamon as he thrust his burning hand forward, intending to buy time for Drake by crippling Buraimon's ability to walk, only to be interrupted as Buraimon's free leg snapped back and nailed Coronamon under the chin, once again causing him to fly back several feet.

"So, you wish to be the first one to go? Fine, I'll grant you your wish," growled Buraimon in a low, dangerous voice. Buraimon then stepped toward Coronamon's still form and raised his swords before moving them in a furious series of slashes while yelling "**Tsubame Nimai Gaeshi!**" The forcefulness of the slashes kicked up a cloud of dust, obscuring Drake's view. As the dust settled, he saw Buraimon standing over the kneeling form of Coronamon. Coronamon had many green lines crisscrossing his body that were leaking green squares into the air that Drake assumed were pieces of digital information. "Now accept your fate, knowing you couldn't protect your friend!"

"No, I won't let you hurt Drake!" shouted Coronamon in defiance, once again struggling to his feet. "He's my friend and even though I don't know what he considers me, I'll always fight to save my friends!" With that statement, Coronamon jumped forward and grabbed onto Buraimon's chest before erupting into flames with a cry of "**Petite Prominence!**"

Buraimon shrieked in pain as the burning Coronamon clung to him, before reaching up and quickly pulling Coronamon off and throwing him to the ground.

Drake gasped as Coronamon seemed to fade in and out of existence before stabilizing. Buraimon stepped up to Coronamon's prone form again but this time no movement could be seen coming from him. Buraimon readied his sword one again to stab down into Coronamon. In that moment, time stood still for Drake as the hours he had spent with Coronamon ran through his mind. He was reminded of the friendship and willingness to help that Coronamon had shown him during the three day period and, with those emotions tugging at his heart, he ran forward, unmindful of the consequences and uncaring of his inability to use magic. He ran forward, reaching out toward Coronamon, toward his new friend.

Suddenly, a brilliant white light engulfed his hand and Coronamon's prostrate form.

—

Well, I'm pretty sure we all know what's happening next! Next chapter should have some more familiar faces than just Tally and Riley. Anyway, thanks once again to those who are reading this. If you enjoyed this story, please leave a review telling me, and if you didn't (or even if you did) I would love to have some constructive criticism from readers. If any one has a question or leaves a review, I will respond in future author notes. Also, next chapter should hopefully take less time, as I've already started working on it. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you reader had just as much fun reading it.

Also, I know that no current canonical plane in MtG has had a technological level even close to the one required to develop computers. This is the reason why I changed Drakes home plane from a plane that is canonical in the MTG multiverse, Vryn, to a original one called Quaradon. Basically Quaradon is like very much like Earth, with a similar technology level, however unlike Earth, it has a small level of mana inherent in the plane. There is enough mana inherent on Quaradon that people who can manipulate it are born occasionally, but not enough that it is particularly attractive at all to extraplanar visitors.


End file.
